beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Kuvatekstipeli
Kuvatekstipeli menee näin: #Pelin aloittaja laittaa näkyville valitsemansa kuvan. #Muut saavat ehdottaa kuvalle kuvatekstejä. Tässä saa käyttää mielellään mielikuvitusta. Jokainen kuvateksti kirjoitetaan erilliselle pallukalle (*) ja allekirjoitetaan. #Pelin aloittaja vaikka sitten valitsee teksteistä parhaan. #Käynnissä voi olla useita pelejä samanaikaisesti. #Pelaaja voi ehdottaa useita kuvatekstejä samaan kuvaan. #Kai sitten joku aikarajakin voisi olla, mutta siitä tulee hankalaa, joten sovitaan, että jos ei enää vaikuta todennäköiseltä, että uusia tekstejä ehdotetaan, voi pelin aloittaja julistaa pelin päättyneeksi ja tehdä valintansa. Peli 1 600px Pelin aloittaja: --Napoleone Buonaparte 8. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 22.10 (UTC) ;Kuvatekstit: *"Hei, se on teräsmies, tuolla just! Takavarikoinkin tästä nämä miekat, että se näkisi, miten täällä on vahvat johtajat!" --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 8. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 22.33 (UTC) *Paikallinen larppiseura pelaamassa Dungeons & Dragonsin Ravenloft-pelimaailmaa. Synkistä katakombeista on löytynyt Lichin aarre, kolme Ogre-slaying Swordia. Innokkaat pelaajat eivät malta odottaa, että Dungeon Master jakaisi eeppisen saaliin heille. Huomatkaa taustalla oleva naisseurue, joka huokailee jouduttuaan väkisin miesten leikkiin mukaan. --Neo Abyssos 8. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 22.39 (UTC) *ISS:n saunailta on mennyt pipariksi, kun siivoojattarien miehetkin on tultu ottaneeksi mukaan. Ja he ovat sitten tuoneet aseitakin sinne... Tässä miehet harjoittelevat hienoisessa nousuhumalassa uusia diskotanssiliikkeitä Sir Elwoodin hiljaisten värien tahtiin ja naiset saavat taas kerran hävetä siippojaan. Kotona saattaa olla luvassa huutoa. --Päsmäri 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 04.02 (UTC) *Näissä juhlissa sisääntulijoille jaettiin ilmaiset miekat ennen sisääntuloa. Lopputulos voitaneen arvata.--B14 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 11.42 (UTC) ;Voittaja: Valitsen voittajaksi Abyssoksen ehdotuksen. Se on mielestäni esitetyistä istuvin ja kokonaisvaltaisesti sopivin. Naishahmot on huomioitu luontevasti ja sattuvasti. --Napoleone Buonaparte 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 18.01 (UTC) ::CHA-CHING! --Neo Abyssos 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 18.08 (UTC) Peli 2 Tiedosto:Lumenluontia.jpg Pelin aloittaja: --Päsmäri 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 04.10 (UTC) ;Kuvatekstit: *Google pääsi yllättämään--B14 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 11.42 (UTC) *Puolustusvoimien kieltäytyessä lumitöistä kutsuttiin taivaalliset sotajoukot Helsinkiin avuksi. --Neo Abyssos 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 11.57 (UTC) *''Langennut enkeli my ass.'' --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.00 (UTC) *''En enää ikinä lyö vetoa.'' --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.00 (UTC) *Vuonna 2062 sivilisaatio on kehittynyt arvaamattomiin suuntiin. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.00 (UTC) *Minusta tuli juuri ateisti. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.00 (UTC) *Oh my God. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.00 (UTC) *Itse pidin enemmän niistä kaavuista ja harpuista. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.05 (UTC) *Myös taivaalliset sotajoukot ovat joutuneet määrärahojen leikkausten kohteeksi. --Neo Abyssos 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.17 (UTC) *Jumala päätti näyttää ihmisille, kuinka lunta luodaan oikeaoppisesti. --Neo Abyssos 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.17 (UTC) *Jumala on rakastanut maailmaa niin paljon... --Neo Abyssos 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.17 (UTC) *Ammattitaidolla jo vuodesta 1862 lähtien. --Neo Abyssos 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.17 (UTC) *Lumi teki enkelin eteiseen--B14 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.54 (UTC) *Kiitos, Jumala, mutta meillä oli jo tarpeeksi hankalaa ilmankin tätä. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 20.26 (UTC) ;Voittaja: Julistettakoon voittajaksi jälkimmäinen B14:n ehdotuksista. Se on yksinkertainen, oivaltava ja hupainen. --Päsmäri 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 18.33 (UTC) Peli 3 Kuva:Dbz-fusion1.jpg Pelin aloittaja: --B14 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.19 (UTC) ;Kuvatekstit: *Toivottavasti diskossa on kunnolliset paloturvajärjestelyt. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.35 (UTC) *Japanissa puliukotkin päihittävät tyylikkyydellään Suomen metroseksuaalit. --Neo Abyssos 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.37 (UTC) *''Piiri pieni pyörii...'' --Neo Abyssos 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.37 (UTC) *Toisten sormien koskettelu saattaa aiheuttaa äkillisiä eksotermisiä reaktioita. --Neo Abyssos 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.37 (UTC) *Tiedemaailma on tutkinut jo pitkään, mikseivät housut repeydy paidan kaltaisesti henkilön lihasmassan kasvaessa äkillisesti. --Neo Abyssos 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.37 (UTC) *Animehahmoilla on painovoimaa uhmaavat kampaukset; tässä Nagoyan yliopiston tutkijat testaavat supervoimapiirileikillä, onko frisyyreistä myös keskipakoisvoiman haastajiksi. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 9. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 20.34 (UTC) *Viininpunaisia paitoja suosiva kiropraktikkokaksikkomme on kehitellyt uusia hoitokeinoja asiakkailleen. Tavallisen hieronnan lisäksi on tarjolla myös tuli- ja sähköiskuhoitoja, jotta luusi ja lihaksesi rentoutuisivat takuuvarmasti. Ensimmäiselle asiakkaalle tarjotaan myös ilmainen sähkärikampaus ja thai-hieronta. --Neo Abyssos 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 18.36 (UTC) ;Voittaja:Voittajan valinta oli hankala tehtävä. Abyssoksen neljäs ehdotus ja Luoman ehdotus tuntuivat pitkälti yhtä hyviltä; ne olivat jopa perusideatasolla samanlaisia. Loppujen lopuksi päätin kuitenkin valita Luoman ehdotuksen voittajaksi, sillä se on hupaisa ja oivaltava; sen pituus ja yksityiskohtiin huomiota kiinnittävä tyyli on sille myös eduksi suhteessa Abyssoksen lyhyempään ja vähemmän yksityiskohtaiseen ehdotukseen.--B14 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.00 (UTC) ::Ihanaa, Valkeakosken kansa, ihanaa! Harvoin olen tekeleistäni ylpeä, tuosta olinkin. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.56 (UTC) Peli 4 Kuva:lolwut.jpg Pelin aloittaja: --Neo Abyssos 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 18.15 (UTC) ;Kuvatekstit: *Kohdannut vertaisensa--B14 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 18.46 (UTC) *Tällaisissa tilanteissa molemmat osapuolet ajattelevat: "Täytynee vihdoin jättää ne sienet vähemmälle!" --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 20.46 (UTC) *Taustamusiikki Hänen nimensä oli Luigi Jumalten vertainen hän oli Hänen vertaistaan kuolevaista ei ollut ENNEN KUIN SILLOIN Tämä kohtaaminen on oleva viimeinen--B14 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 20.49 (UTC) *No, ainakaan se ei ole Berlusconi... --Napoleone Buonaparte 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 20.57 (UTC) *''Luigi, ymmärrätkö, mitä tämä tekee poliittisen urani uskottavuudelle? Jos en olisi veljesi, niin...'' --Napoleone Buonaparte 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 20.57 (UTC) *''Viimeisen kerran: minä en pidä mitään prinsessaa vankina missään! Voisitko jättää minut rauhaan?'' --Napoleone Buonaparte 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 20.57 (UTC) ;Voittaja: Napoleon voittaa toisella ehdotuksellaan. B14 ansaitsee kuitenkin kunniamaininnan eeppisyydestä. --Neo Abyssos 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 15.47 (UTC) :No hee. --Napoleone Buonaparte 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 16.05 (UTC) Peli 5 Kuva:Jotain.jpg Pelin aloittaja: --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 20.46 (UTC) ;Kuvatekstit *Kuvassa Rapala VMC tuottaa vaappuvalikoimaansa Deep Running Fat Man Rap -viehettä. Viehe on suunniteltu erityisesti suuria petokaloja varten ärsytysväreillään: punainen maha ja valkoinen selkä. Koukku on piilotettu ovelasti kirkkaan veden kaloja viehättävään kangaspalaseen. Vaappuun lisätään vielä suuri leukalappu, jotta viehe vajoaisi syvälle. Rapala itse kuvailee vaapun uintia "laajaksi, mutta pehmeäksi". --Neo Abyssos 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 22.29 (UTC) *''Punanen, sehän on rakkauden väri!'' --Neo Abyssos 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 22.29 (UTC) *Mies halusi tulla aidoksi punanahkaksi - tavalla tai toisella. --Neo Abyssos 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 22.29 (UTC) *Darth Maul värjäyttämässä ihonsa punaiseksi. Värjäyksen jälkeen hän tatuoi koko kehonsa. --Neo Abyssos 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 22.29 (UTC) *Punarinta on ollut viime aikoina yleinen havainto Skotlannissa. Tämä yksilö bongattiin messuilta. --Neo Abyssos 10. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 22.29 (UTC) *Säkkipilli on hieno soitin. Haggis on siedettävä ruoka. Mutta nyt minä kyllä lähden. --Napoleone Buonaparte 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.12 (UTC) *Hitsipillillä aseistautunut selviytyjä koettaa tässä epätoivoisesti torjua kimppuunsa syöksyvää zombiapokalypsin uhria.--B14 26. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 16.36 (UTC) ;Voittaja: ksi nimitän B14:n nurinkurisen hulvattoman ehdotuksen. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 26. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 19.17 (UTC) Peli 6 kuva:Beelzebub.jpg Pelin aloittaja: --B14 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 16.28 (UTC) ;Kuvatekstit: *''Hei kuu-ukko, ei pidä sinun sureman, tämä rakettimme hetkessä valmistuu ja sen määränpää on kuu!'' --Neo Abyssos 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 16.48 (UTC) *Saatana saapui Mosk Kuuhun. --Neo Abyssos 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 16.48 (UTC) *Saatana katselemassa ylpeänä aikaansaannostaan. Alus on tuomassa natseja Kuun pimeän puolen salaiseen tukikohtaan, jonne CIA:n agentit ovat yhteydessä omasta salaisesta tukikohdastaan Yhdysvalloissa. --Neo Abyssos 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 16.48 (UTC) *Simeoni (Seitsemän veljestä) kävi Kuussa Saatanan kanssa. Simeoni itse nappasi tämän kuvan, jossa Wanha Kehno osoittaa kaukaista koti-Suomea kohti. --Neo Abyssos 13. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 16.48 (UTC) *Kuka enää piittaa Jeesuksen pärstävärkistä – TÄMÄ paahtoleipäkuviona se vasta jotain olisikin! --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.39 (UTC) *''Ai mikä? Ai Alderaan? Tuossahan se. Niin, tuo juuri. Jos joku on sanonut teille, että se olisi Tellus, Maa tai joku vastaava, hän valehteli. Hieno uusi Kuolemantähti-malli muuten, diggaan todella. Olette ihan oikeassa paikassa, räjäyttäkää se pallo vaan palasiksi!'' --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.39 (UTC) *Avaruus-Cernunnos iloitsee asteroidin pienestä painovoimasta, jonka ansiosta hän voi tökkiä sormella Maan näköistä rantapalloaan ilman, että se putoaa heti maahan. Tue vähäistä gravitaatiota! --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 13.46 (UTC) *Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Satan. --Neo Abyssos 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.20 (UTC) *Saatana halusi päästä näyttelemään keisari Palpatinea. Otos hänen koekuvauksestaan. --Neo Abyssos 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.20 (UTC) *''Kai avaruuden tuolla puolen, jossain missä lie, saan vastauksen kunhan kuolen, mutta on tää pitkän pitkä tie.'' --Neo Abyssos 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.20 (UTC) *Poromiehillä on keinonsa saada valtiolta ne sudenkaatoluvat. --Napoleone Buonaparte 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 15.08 (UTC) ;Voittaja:Valitsen voittajaksi Abyssoksen kolmannen ehdotuksen. Tämä valinta oli loppujen lopuksi helppo.--B14 15. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.15 (UTC) Peli 7 Tiedosto:Leijonakuningas.jpg Pelin aloittaja: --Neo Abyssos 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.34 (UTC) ;Kuvatekstit: *Sinä päivänä kun leijonat oppivat käyttämään energiaa, tiikerit tiesivät olevansa kusessa.--B14 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 12.35 (UTC) *THIS IS SPAR... umm... what the fuck is this?! --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.53 (UTC) *Kenian armeijan rannikkotykistön ilmestyessä esiin maahantunkeutujia nauratti ensin, mutta sitten nauru kääntyikin kauhunhuudoiksi, kun tykistöyksiköt avasivat suunsa silmien päästä pullistuessa ja vapauttivat sisällään kyteneen tuhovoiman maanvaltaajien niskaan.--B14 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 16.49 (UTC) *Only in Kenya we've got lions... --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 14. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 17.31 (UTC) *Salametsästys ei ole enää ongelma. --Napoleone Buonaparte 15. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.00 (UTC) ;Voittaja: Valitsen voittajaksi B14:n toisen ehdotuksen. Pidän ideasta, että elukoita hyödynnettäisiin sodankäynnissä. --Neo Abyssos 19. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 21.44 (UTC) Peli 8 Tiedosto:MeinKampf.jpg Pelin aloittaja: --Napoleone Buonaparte 19. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 21.32 (UTC) ;Kuvatekstit: *''"Pitäisikö tästä konsonanttisylkisiansaksasta muka ymmärtääkin jotain?"''--B14 26. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 16.36 (UTC) *Kuva Aku Ankan railakkailta nuoruusvuosilta 40-luvulta. Ohessa hän lukee sen ajan bestselleriä aamiaista syödessään. Ilmeestään päätelleen teoksen syvällisyys ei uppoa Ankan kaaliin kovinkaan hyvin.--B14 26. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 16.36 (UTC) *Aku Ankka juuri ennen itsemurhaansa. Yleisesti pidetään A. Hitlerin masentavan huonon teoksen Mein Kampf syynä sitä, että Ankka päätti ampua haulikollaan itseään päähän. Kuvassa voi nähdä A. Ankan vasemman käden kurottautuneena kohti asetta. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 26. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 18.57 (UTC) *''Tämä nimen omaan ei ole mikään "oikku" tai "vaihe"! Olen oikeasti tullut kansallissosialistiksi ja minä en tavoittele tällä uutta mediahuomiota hiipuneen tilalle!'' --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 26. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 18.57 (UTC) Peli 9 Kuva:Jotain taas.jpg Pelin aloittaja: --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 26. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.13 (UTC) ;Kuvatekstit: *Muinaiset atlantislaiset kehittivät monenlaisia korkeateknologisia sovelluksia, joista tärkeimpiin kuuluivat lentävät kalat.--B14 26. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.46 (UTC) *Koulu-TV:n uuden intron ja tunnusmusiikin on suunnitellut melkein huumeista eroon päässyt Esko Pippuri. --Neo Abyssos 8. elokuuta 2010 kello 19.09 (UTC) *Parhaat. Sienet. Ikinä.--B14 4. syyskuuta 2010 kello 16.11 (UTC) Peli 10 Kuva:Jotakin.jpg Pelin aloittaja: --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 26. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.13 (UTC) ;Kuvatekstit: *Greenpeacen aloitettua vallankumouksellisen itsensämodernisointikampanjan, sen jäsenistä tuli paljon suositumpia juhlavieraita. Ohessa kolme jäsentä esittää Pelastakaa valaat -stand-up esitystä Wasalandian uuden kieputtimen avajaisjuhlissa.--B14 26. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 20.48 (UTC) *Pikku Kakkosen syyskausi pyörähtää käyntiin pirteästi! Uudet juontajamme Seppo, Seppo ja Seppo aikovat ratsastaa Höyskä-valaalla Intiaan samalla laulaen, tanssien ja jumpaten. --Päsmäri 6. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.23 (UTC) *Huhujen mukaan PETA:n jäseniä on soluttautunut lastenohjelmiin levittämään propagandaa. --Neo Abyssos 8. elokuuta 2010 kello 19.09 (UTC) Peli 11 Kuva:Darth_water.jpg Pelin aloittaja:--B14 26. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 21.51 (UTC) ;Kuvatekstit: *''Suurin eroosion aiheuttaja... keuhkoihin joutuessaan hengenvaarallista... Tämä täytyy viedä tutkittavaksi.'' --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 27. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 13.39 (UTC) *Salakuvauksissa ei paljastunut ainoastaan, että Eden-lähdevesi onkin puhdistettua merivettä; nähtävästi veden keräyksessä lisäksi hyödynnetään astmaatikkotyövoimaa. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 27. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 13.39 (UTC) *Star Wars: Episodi 5½ - Viidenkympin villitys. --Neo Abyssos 8. elokuuta 2010 kello 19.09 (UTC) *Jokaisella superpahiksella on oma pakkomielteensä. --Neo Abyssos 8. elokuuta 2010 kello 19.09 (UTC) *Jäähdytinveden loppuessa ei olekaan enää niin kivaa ajella Kuolemantähdellä. --Neo Abyssos 8. elokuuta 2010 kello 19.09 (UTC) *The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Water. --Neo Abyssos 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 05.38 (UTC) Peli 12 Tiedosto:Lumikylpy.png Pelin aloittaja: --Päsmäri 6. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.23 (UTC) ;Kuvatekstit: *''Mnini njini nana nlalanajana nninini...'' --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 6. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.18 (UTC) *Jääkausikaan ei voi pysäyttää missikisoja.--B14 6. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.57 (UTC) *Oi Jumala, miten kaunis näky!!! Ei sitä joka jääkaapissa sentään sinisiä valoja ole! --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 6. elokuuta 2010 kello 19.26 (UTC) *''Lahjoita rahaa keräykseemme, että saadaan tällekin tytölle vaatteet päälle. Joo tiedetään, tää on kenties surkein hyväntekeväisyyskeräysidea ikinä...'' --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 4. syyskuuta 2010 kello 17.26 (UTC) *''Naisen lämmönsäätelyjärjestelmä on erilainen kuin ihmisellä eikä se tunne kylmää.'' (Vanha biologian oppikirja) --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 4. syyskuuta 2010 kello 17.26 (UTC) Luokka:Pelit